


Bang Chan and Kevin Stop Racism

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Australian, Eric says the F word, FUCK, Fucking, M/M, Racism, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, Thighjob, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The epic thighjob Stray Boyz fuckfest of 2019.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	Bang Chan and Kevin Stop Racism

**Author's Note:**

> Look here.
> 
> If you keep cancelling me on Twitter, that's denying me a dumping ground for all my inane shitposts and lewd thoughts. Now I have to write embarrassing fanfiction to cull my desires.
> 
> This is your fault.

"God, I hate black people," Chan utters with disdain, blunt hanging out of his mouth. Kevin yanks the blunt out of his mouth in disgust, puffing it before Chan can argue.

"But..." Kevin starts, a few deep hits later, "...Beyonce is black. You can't hate Beyonce, can you? She's the most talented musician of this generation, her music has defined pop for decades and will do for decades to come, her talent and vision are -"

"Shut the fuck up, ya cunt. Pass the blunt."

"Yes daddy," Kevin says, pushing the joint towards him. Bang Chan gulps at the nickname. Kevin smiles, smug.

He's been doing his research.

It started with Eric and Felix having a rift a few days ago. Apparently, Eric had called Felix a faggot without knowing Felix was actually gay, and Felix had bawww'd to his leader about it. One dorm meeting later, and Eric's bedtime was now 8PM, and Kevin had to go sort out the mess leader-to-leader with Bang Chan.

Kevin wasn't The Boyz leader, technically, but it is a truth universally acknowledged that no-one actually liked their official leader Hyunjae, so they sent Kevin instead.

"He's basically just like Bang Chan, if Bang Chan was gay," Chanhee had explained, causing Kevin to dropkick Chanhee out the dorm window.

So now he's here.

Passing a blunt with the Stray Kids leader, listening to his terrible demos, and talking about nothing.

"'Ere, do y'wanna hear my current demo? It's psychedelic trance with some acid techno influence, but the drum patterns are straight from UK grime production, it's sick innit?" Bang Chan doesn't wait for an answer, and plays it anyway.

It sounds like pots and pans being hit.

"Chan?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"This is garbage."

Chan's nostrils flare.

"Shut up cunt."

"Put some Beyonce on."

"Fuck you."

"Fucking say that to my face."

"I am, ya cunt."

"Say it louder."

"Your dad sells Avon."

"Felix is a faggot."

"So are you, cunt."

Some time in between their bickering, the joint had vanished in mid-air.

They were staring into each other's eyes, rage blinding their vision. Behind them, the sound of Bang Chan's 3am studio brainfarts fade out.

"Party rocker's in the-"

"It's party rock _is_ in the house toni-"

They kiss.

Chan's mouth tastes like weed and microwave burgers, but Kevin leans into it anyway, licking and biting on his lower lip.

It's silent around them for a few minutes, the only noise being their soft pants into each other's mouth, the occasional whine when Chan would bite down on Kevin's lip. They lick around each other's lips, languid, until Kevin pulls away.

"Hey..." Chan says, eyes hooded. Kevin's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, gaze unwavering.

"Hey, big boy," Kevin says, "wanna fuck?"

Chan gulps, looks at the studio door, looks back at him.

"I dunno..."

One of Kevin's hands drop to Chan's crotch, pressing down and rubbing over the obvious bulge. Chan moans, thrusting into the touch - then inching away.

"Come on," Kevin whines, staring at his lips again.

"I just... it's kinda gay, innit? Sticking your dick in a dude's butt."

"And making out with a dude isn't?"

"Shit, you're right."

They rip each other's clothes off.

"Okay, can I stick it in your butt?" Chan asks.

"Uh..." Kevin says,"I just remembered... I had Taco Bell for dinner..."

"What does that mean?"

Kevin farts at an extraordinary volume, answering Chan's question.

"Jesus Christ, dude."

"Yeah... you could fuck my thighs though?"

"Cool," Chan says, already rummaging through his drawers for the Vaseline.

Kevin climbs up to his couch and lies on his back, dangling his legs in the air. While Chan has his back turned, he reaches out for his phone and puts on a playlist.

The music starts up. Kevin lies back down, content.

"Oi cunt," Bang Chan shouts, "turn that shite off."

"No. If I'm going to fuck a racist, I'll have to reconcile my ethics by streaming some black empowerment anthems while I do it."

"Single Ladies is _not_ a black empowerment anthem."

It's too late. Kevin is already singing along and doing the dance with his arms, legs still dangled in the air.

"You're lucky I've not lost my boner," Chan signs, clamouring onto the edge of the couch and grabbing Kevin by his thighs. Kevin stops dancing, staring up at Chan, his dick flagging up to full-mast again.

Chan smears greasy Vaseline all over the inside of his thighs, digging his fingers into the fleshier parts and rubbing, making Kevin whine. Chan gazes at him, interested. "Sensitive?"

Kevin mumbles, pushing his legs into his touch. Chan rubs his fingers in deeper, slower, moving down slowly to the flesh between his thighs and his crotch. Kevin chokes back moans, thrusting into his touch.

"Please, Chan..."

"Now, now," Chan tuts, ghosting his finger over his balls, travelling up the shaft. "What did you call me earlier?"

"My Nubian king?"

Chan spanks the fleshiest part of Kevin's thigh. Kevin jerks up, a guttural groan escaping him. Kevin's brain isn't working right. He takes a few seconds to recall, Beyonce singing about how girls run the world doing nothing to help him.

"Uh.... d-daddy?"

Chan grunts, lifting his hands from him and closing Kevin's legs together.

"Good girl," and with that, Chan swings Kevin's calves over his shoulder and slips his cock between his thighs.

Kevin gives a little uh at the feeling, straining his neck to watch. The tip of Chan's dick pushes through his thighs then back out, the head disappearing with it. It was slow, methodical, Chan making sure Kevin feels every drag of his dick against his skin.

Kevin lets out a shaky breath, reaching down to grip at his own dick, stroking it slowly in time with Chan's thrusts. It was an agonising pace, Kevin whining pathetically any time Bang Chan's cock got close to rubbing against his balls.

"Chan..."

"Mhm?" Chan raises his eyes from where he's focused on Kevin's legs, meeting his glance. His gaze is heated, and Kevin's trickles precum at the sight.

"Speed up, please..."

Chan raises his eyebrows. Kevin strokes himself a little faster, dribbling around his loose fist.

Chan drags his dick out one last time and slams into him, making Kevin jolt backwards and lose his grip. Chan's balls slap into the back of Kevin's legs. It hurts - hurts in the good way.

Kevin moans, reaching down to regain his grip, jerking himself off to Chan's brutal pace. His thighs were chaffed red raw, and they'd probably hurt in the morning. Kevin imagines what this would feel like if Chan was in his ass, fucking him at this speed, and he nearly loses it.

"Chan, I'm close," Kevin chokes out, his hand now a whirring blur around his dick. He could feel his balls tightening up, every rub against his raw thighs edging him closer.

"Go on then," Chan says, voice gravelly, the sound of his balls slapping against Kevin drowning out the sweet sonorous sounds of Beyonce's serendaring, "cum for daddy."

Kevin grunts, his cock twitching. A few strokes later, he's done, shooting all ove rhis fingers and navel, a deep rumble of _fuuuuck_ coming from his belly.

His eyes close, and he barely registers the sound of Chan grunting until he opens his eyes. He watches Chan's hips stutter into him, spilling white sticky cum over his legs and cock. Kevin's cock twitches in interest and he hisses, sensitive. 

Chan's hands fall from his legs, immediately spreading wide. Chan collapses on top of him, grunting. Kevin wipes him cum stained hands on his thighs and pets Chan's hair. Nuzzles into his neck.

"Jesus..." Chan pants.

"Good?"

"Mmm."

They heave together, coming down from their orgasms. Chan rolls off of him, landing on the floor.

"Hey, Keb?"

"Mmm..." Kevin's eyes are starting to close.

"This song's pretty good... what's it called?"

Kevin opens his eye again, looking at Chan. "Oh, it's uh... Flawless. By Beyonce."

Chan looks surprised.

"Hey, this is good. Maybe I was wrong about being racist."

"You are. Stan Beyonce for clear skin."

Bang Chan stands up, hunting for some wet wipes to clean up with.

"Maybe I will... maybe I will."

-

"Hey, is the Stray Kids situation sorted now?" Sangyeon asks as Kevin stumbles into the dorms.

"The what-? Oh yeah. Yeah. It's uh... sorted."

Sangyeon blinks, unconvinced. "Whose hoodie is that?"

Kevin looks down.

_Oh fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Kevin defeated racism.


End file.
